


Respect the Rubber

by Draycevixen



Series: Comment Ficlets -- The Professionals [8]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Comment Fic, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect the Rubber

.

“I can’t believe you’ve never done this before, Ray.”

“First time for everything, mate.”

“Right. Well the first thing to remember is that it’s all about the breathing.”

“I’m not a bloody idiot. Of course it’s about the breathing. That’s why we’re here. You’re supposed to be showing me how to do it right, not to be stating the bloody obvious!”

“Temper, temper. Well, first off, remember to be good to your rubber. If you don’t put it on properly, or worse still, puncture it, there’ll be bloody hell to pay.”

“Right. Respect the rubber. Got it Bodie. Now about the breathing…”

“Always in a rush you.”

“If you don’t want to teach me, Murphy offered and he—”

“Fuck Murphy.”

“Not right now though—”

“ _Forget_ Murphy! As I was saying Ray... Put it in your mouth. Yeah, you’ve almost got it right.”

“Like this?”

“Put it back in!”

“bldyknwitall”

“Try not to speak else you won’t get a tight enough seal around it.”

“…”

“Alright then. Slide it in a little further… That’s right… now bite down hard…

“…”

Good! Any questions?”

“Tell me again why Cowley thinks I need to learn to Scuba dive?”

.


End file.
